


BeeTwix the Terrible: A Moment of Hope

by Boudica176



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Current Events, Gift Exchange, M/M, Meet-Cute, Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Quarantine & Chill (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boudica176/pseuds/Boudica176
Summary: February 2020. The news is terrible but It's just a normal day at work. Or is it?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: ProfoundBond Exchange: Quarantine & Chill





	BeeTwix the Terrible: A Moment of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raths_kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/gifts).



“Look, it’s not that bad, alright?”

“What do you mean, it’s not that bad? Haven’t you read the reports coming in from Italy? It’s going to become bad, especially if our public health policy doesn’t catch up with the times, fast.” The taller man sounded incredulous as he gesticulated to emphasize his point.

“Man, look, all I want is for everyone to stay healthy. That hasn’t changed, okay? Flu, cold, weird not-beer corona disease, it doesn’t matter. But seriously, the flu doesn’t really change how we go about things, so why should this virus change things?”

“Dean, you’re grossly underestimating the potential impact of this. It’s a public health nightmare, and if you—”

“Sam, I’m hearing you, but seriously, I do not have the brainpower to devote to all the stats and reports, Mr. CNN. Can we talk once we get our coffee, or is there an urgent Breaking News alert you need to finish?”

Castiel glanced back toward the door; the gentlemen were staring at each other, eyebrows dancing and somehow conveying a meaning unknown to him, but obviously cueing each other, as they simultaneously turned to the counter and approached the “Order Here” sign, bees creating a cheerful border.

The “Order Here” sign was just one of the ways he had tried to interject some personality to his otherwise bland coffee shop; when Gabriel had asked him to run the shop, he had balked at first, unconvinced of the merit of the operation. However, once Zachariah had finally done the inevitable and crossed a moral quandary Castiel could not reasonably justify pretending not to see, as his former co-workers had, a coffee shop owned by his brother had seemed like relative heaven. Gabriel had taken on the onerous task of outfitting the small shop with equipment and furniture, but Castiel had infused little bits of his personality into the décor. Wildflower honey displays, cheerful yellow over-size coffee mugs behind the counter, “Save the bees! Plant this and flowers will grow!” printed on the travel coffee sleeves that were infused with seeds. It was the little things, but they reminded him daily how blessed he was to have this opportunity.

“Welcome to BeeTwixed. Can I take your order?” Castiel asked, looking between the two men that seemed oversized in his shop. He felt some stirring of apprehension as he considered the pieces of their conversation that had carried easily to where he stood. The reports of the novel coronavirus were concerning, and he had been pointedly not thinking of the latest information received from Italy.

“Oh, I’ll take a large vanilla latte with soy, please. Dean, did you want your usual?”

Castiel looked towards the other man as he finished jotting down the first order on his notebook, and found himself immediately captivated by the most stunning set of green eyes he had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

They both kept eye contact for just a little too long, because the man who had placed his order first startled Castiel by clearing his throat, causing Castiel to jump just a little, and the stranger looked at his companion.

“Dean…coffee? We don’t have all day, I need to be back in the office in twenty.”

“Uh, yeah, sorry, Sam. A large black coffee, whatever’s freshest. Both drinks to-go, thanks.”

“I will have those right out,” Castiel said as he grabbed to-go cups and turned away to begin preparing the orders.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the taller man—Sam?—nudge the other in the ribs, resulting in some kind of horseplay he didn’t frequently observe amongst grown men, and the sound of faint rumbling from their conversation, which wasn’t loud enough to be heard over the espresso machine.

He finished steaming the milk for the latte and poured his signature latte art; a bee, because if you can’t find joy at work, where do you find it, as Gabriel has jibbed him enough.

“Here you two go. Your total today is $9.76; will that be cash or card?” Castiel asked as he slid the coffees across the bar.

“Uh, cash. Here; keep the change.” Dean muttered awkwardly as he handed Castiel a rolled-up bill and grabbed the black coffee. As Castiel started to un-roll the twenty, he was somewhat taken aback by the speed at which the handsome man had departed, Sam following behind him, although slower in his exit, having taken the time to nod at Castiel as he picked up his latte, grinning broadly.

They hadn’t quite reached the door when Castiel figured out why Dean had left so quickly. Wrapped within the twenty-dollar bill was a note.

_Call me sometime? Dean Winchester (555) 555-5555._

Well. This emerging health crisis aside, things were looking up in his personal life.


End file.
